Re-escribiendo la Historia
by freewritter007
Summary: "Una familia normal y feliz " no combina con el apellido Winchester, o al menos eso es lo que piensa el joven cazador Dean Winchester. Veamos si alguien en este mundo es capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión y regalarle un futuro diferente. Contiene spanking paternal.
1. Misión cumplida

Las advertencias de siempre siguen vigentes así que saben que no soy dueña de nada y que obviamente encontraran una escena de disciplina paternal. Utilizo los personajes de la serie, pero como de costumbre, la trama es un poco diferente a la versión original.

**Alguien me dijo que escribir adelgaza y pues siguiendo la teoría de la "dieta del escritor" me senté a redactar este relato que es un ejemplo de las locas ideas que se hospedan en mi cabeza desde hace mucho y ni siquiera pagan renta, já como si yo fuera un hotel gratuito!...**

**Vale que quizá no sea el tipo de historia divertida que acostumbro escribir, sino algo mas dramático pero aún así espero les entretenga.**

**Quiero dedicar esta idea a una talentosa escritora, por el simple hecho de que cada día que reviso su página me encuentro con una magnífica actualización que disfrutar y es mi manera de decir "thanks"….así que Littlehoshi, veamos si logro que esto te guste un poco…y si no pues, demándame! **

"**RE-ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA"**

**Capítulo 1: Misión Cumplida.**

_Para mí, esta es una noche diferente, muy especial, tan especial que de tener un calendario en mis manos, la marcaría con un enorme círculo de cada color fluorescente que encontrara…¿Por qué?...ahhh eso no se los puedo decir, aunque aseguro que es verdad y tendrán que creerme porque yo soy…soy…bueno…tampoco puedo contarles quien soy pero da igual, por ahora no es importante. _

_Shhhhhhhhhhh…bien, como iba contando, éste no es un día normal y aquí en…en…oh lo siento, se supone que no debo mencionar dónde estamos y no me chillen que yo no hago las reglas y solo me limito a cumplir las órdenes de…de…eh…este…pues… ¿Adivinen qué?...¡exacto!...eso tampoco lo diré y no crean que es algo personal en su contra, sino que, como dicen los padres a los chiquillos preguntones: "estas son cosas de mayores"…ustedes me entienden ¿no?...uhm…creo que tomaré su silencio como un sí, así que continuemos…_

_El principio de esta historia...bueno, en realidad éste no es el principio, es más bien "el ombligo" pero es que no me concierne a mí contarles ni el principio ni el final del relato, así que tendrán que conformarse con que les diga lo que si pueden saber: _

_La parte "media" de ésta historia sucede en…en…pues en un lugar x del planeta tierra ¿Obvio no?...un lugar frío, y según mi humilde opinión, bastante aterrador. Todo estaba oscuro y la poca luz de una delgada tira plateada en el cielo que creo era la luna, ofrecía apenas una minúscula posibilidad de distinguir entre un inofensivo árbol y un animal que deseaba cenarte._

_¿Quieren más detalles?...Mira que son curiosos!...pues, era un bosque lleno de abundantes pinares y el viento nocturno que paseaba entre ellos parecía darles vida y los mecía de un lado a otro emitiendo un agudo silbido que en otras circunstancias, me hubiese dado escalofrío. _

_Escuché el ronroneo de un motor y tal como lo esperaba, un par de jóvenes aparecieron en la escena interrumpiendo mi soledad y el canto incesante de los grillos. _

_Se estacionaron lejos muy lejos de mí y yo esperé con impaciencia la oportunidad de tenerle cerca. Deseaba abrazarles, deseaba gritarles y decirles que todo saldría bien, pero no tenía la capacidad de hacer una promesa de ese calibre y menos a ellos. Por eso opté por permanecer en las sombras aguardando el momento adecuado, o mejor dicho, el momento destinado a dejarme ver._

_Ignorando mi presencia, el mayor apagó el motor y bajó con sumo cuidado del vehículo sosteniendo un enorme rifle en su mano derecha. El otro chico le seguía de cerca, también armado y cubriéndole la espalda como si esperaran un ataque._

_Caminaron directo hacia mí y por fin pude ver aquellos rostros que a pesar de su innegable juventud estaban cargados de enojo, preocupación y…miedo. _

_Creo que el miedo era lo único normal y comprensible esa noche, todo lo demás era irreal como una de esas aterradoras pesadillas en las que luchas por despertar y cuando por fin lo haces, sigues igual de alterado y para colmo notas que te has hecho pis en la cama. _

_¿Quién en los zapatos de estos chicos no estaría temblando?...es más, creo que ninguno de ustedes se atrevería a poner un solo pie aquí sabiendo que las posibilidades de salir con vida, son tan escazas como ganarse el premio mayor de la lotería 5 veces seguidas._

_Con sumo cuidado me acerqué al jovencito de mayor edad y no niego que me sorprendí al no encontrar si una sombra de duda en su mirada._

_No esperaba que huyera, obvio, él nunca lo haría, pero quizá una docena más de cazadores y un tanque de guerra no estarían de mas por estos rumbos ¿No creen?...aunque aquí ni su opinión, ni la mía importa mucho porque según la respetable opinión del Sr. Dean Winchester, su Impala, su hermano menor, su arma y una buena dosis de valentía, eran los acompañantes idóneos para esta noche de cacería._

_Caminaban deprisa pero en completo silencio, les seguí hasta que encontraron la enorme casa que buscaban. Sonreí creyendo que por fin escucharía sus voces pero no se dijeron ni una palabra, simplemente se vieron a los ojos y me sorprendí de la capacidad casi inhumana de comunicarse entre ellos. Ambos han pasado por tantas cosas juntos que el lenguaje verbal, les salía sobrando. _

_Dean hizo un gesto con su mano libre y observé a Sam rodear la casa por detrás…uhmmm…preparaban un ataque sorpresa!...wooow quién lo diría y yo que pensé que el plan sería algo más simple, como: tirar la puerta de una patada y pum dispararle a todo lo que se moviera! Pero no, estos chicos no son solo un par de apuestos jovencitos, que va, si son expertos cazadores y…y…vaya, creo que le debo a John una disculpa, llevo un tiempo pensando que fue muy estricto con ellos, aunque ahora veo que tanta obsesión en que entrenaran era necesario…necesario para mantenerlos con vida._

_Todavía me encontraba en medio de mis reflexiones cuando alcé mis ojos al cielo y supe que el momento por el cual esperaba, al fin había llegado. _

_También entré al lugar y vi que la pelea estaba en pleno apogeo, Dean era fantástico y de buena gana me hubiese quedado observándole y echando porras, pero seguí de largo ya que por más que quisiera intervenir en este desastre…mi misión era otra. _

_Crucé sin poner atención a la sangre, gritos o disparos hasta que llegué al cuarto trasero y por fin encontré lo que buscaba._

_**-¡¿Ben?!...**__Llamé con voz suave intentando despertar al niño de 9 años, que adormitaba en una camilla muy polvosa y seguramente llena de chinches y piojos…pero dentro de ésta casa, los bichos eran el menor de los problemas que este chiquillo traía encima._

_**-**_** Uhmmm…¿Dónde estoy?**_...me_ _preguntó desperezándose y frotando sus ojitos con ambas manos._

_-__**Fuiste secuestrado pero…**_

**-¡Secuestrado!...**_brincó sin dejarme siquiera terminar de hablar, incluso me pareció verlo un poco emocionado… _**Wooo!...como en las películas de mafiosos!...**

_**-Ehh, no en realidad como en las de terror con vampiros, demonios y todo lo demás…**_

**-Woooww!...¿En serio?!**

**-**_**Pues...** miré a los alrededores...**a menos que éste sea un hotel vacacional me temo que sí, ¿No recuerdas a los …**_

**-¡Ohhh cierto, ya me acordé!...**_ Ben volvió a brincar sobre la cama y una nube de polvo se levantó… _**Recuerdo que un par de tipejos me sacaron de la tienda de videojuegos y ni me dejaron terminar de jugar!...Que mierda, ya casi ganaba!**..**¡¿Sabes quiénes son esos cabrones?**

_- __**¡boca sucia!...**_

**-¿Así se llaman?...uy pues que nombre tan poco original para una banda de secuestradores…¿serán extranjeros?**

_-__**La próxima vez recordaré preguntarles sus datos para tenerte más informado y el que tiene una boca muy sucia eres tú!**_

**-¿Yo?...pero si me lavé los dientes esta mañana!...**_Definitivamente éste chico era todo un fresco!...já una fotocopia de su padre a su edad!..-_**¿Y sabes si voy a salir en televisión?...porque entonces tengo que arreglarme un poco el cabello y… **

_-__**¡Ben!...**__Le grité para llamar su atención...__**Acabo de decirte que te secuestraron y tú estás tan fresco como si te estuviera contando un cuento!...Enfócate en lo importante!**_

-**Ooouuuhhhh cierto…Estoy secuestrado y..y…y ¿quién eres tú?...**

_Al fin una pregunta inteligente!...__**-Soy una amiga de los Winchester y…**_

**- ¡¿Dean?!¿Dean Está aquí?**_... _

_**-Claro corazón!...**__le respondí con una sonrisa pensando que Ben daría otro salto de puro gusto…pero…_

**-¿Segura, segura, segura?...**_dijo con sus ojitos casi lagrimeando y eso me sorprendió, que chico tan contradictorio ¿Será que llora de emoción?_

_**-Ehhh, si…tan segura como que acabo de verlo…¿Qué pasa?¿No te alegra que haya venido por ti, para salvarte de los tipos malos?...**_

**-Es que…que…bueno…creo que Dean está enojado conmigo!… **_Y entonces comenzó a llorar, pero a llorar de verdad, vale que bonito momento escogió este crío para ponerse sentimental!_

**-**_**Ben…**__Tomé su carita entre mis frías manos para llamar su atención…__**parece que no me entendiste lo que te dije…**__Hablé muy despacio como si estuviera en clases de gramática para primer grado…__**Dean está aquí, vino a rescatarte y puedo apostarte una nube a que no está enojado contigo, es más, esto demuestra que te ama y mucho!...**_

**-¿Segura?...**_Hay otra vez esa pregunta!_

_**-ya te dije que si...**__Dean_ _debería prohibirle a su hijo usar los audífonos todo el día, creo que eso lo está dejando sordo!_

**-Pero él no tiene la obligación de ayudarme y menos después de lo que le dije esta mañana…**

_Me senté frente a él, por lo visto esto iba para largo…__** Ben yo no acostumbro mentir...**en realidad mi naturaleza me prohibe hacerlo...**y te aseguro que Dean te adora, já si lo sabré yo que le escucho a diario hablar de ti y de tu madre!**_

**¿Te contó lo que le dije esta mañana?**

_No me lo contó, lo ví...pero no era correcto decirle eso así que simplemente asistí con la cabeza._

**_-_Yo...yo...lo quiero mucho y lamento lo que le dije!...** _me dijo entre sollozos y supe que era sincero._

**_-Bien, entonces dísculpate con él._**

**-Pero ¿Y si esta muy enojado?¿Y si me corre de la casa?¿y si...**

-_**NO**_..._puse mi dedo frío en sus labios para callarlo_... _**NO**** digas nada más, Dean te ama seas bueno o malo, gordo o flaco y te perdonará siempre… **_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**- el por qué, solo lo entenderás cuando tengas tus propios hijos.**_

_**-**_**Pero es que Dean no es mi padre…**

_**-Si lo es…**_

_**-¿Segurrrrrr….**__ Le puse mi mano completa en la boca._

_-__**Dean Winchester es tu padre, te lo garantizo….**__volví a repetirle con tal convicción que el corazón de Ben no tuvo otra opción que creerme._

_Con una sonrisa acuosa se levantó, me miró con agradecimiento y yo estaba a punto de comentar que no tenía nada que agradecer cuando el muy fresco comenzó a caminar, me miró sobre su hombro y me dijo: _

_**-**_**¿Y qué?¿esperas que nos inviten a cenar?...Deja de perder el tiempo, levanta y vámonos ya!...**

_Le miré con ojos entrecerrado, já lo dicho, no hay duda de que este mocoso descarado es hijo de Dean!_

**-**_**Epa, un segundo mi sastresillo valiente**_**…**_Le jalé de la camisa…__**Es muy peligroso salir por esa puerta, el plan es que vas a esconderte dentro de ese baúl…**__ordené señalando un enorme caja de madera que estaba en una esquina de la habitación._

**-¿Qué?¿Pero por qué no salimos por la puerta?...**

_**-Porque…porque…**__porque hay una guerra ahí afuera y no quiero que metas tus narices en ella!...__**porque lo digo yo y debes hacerme caso…**__o de lo contrario, dentro de exactamente 25 segundos estarás carbonizado hasta los dientes! _

_Ben se cruzó de brazos y pude apreciar lo mucho que se parecía físicamente a Dean…_**Eso no me vale, además es ilógico y si no quieres salir por la puerta como cualquier persona normal, pues te quedas aquí que yo me voy!**

_**-Grrrrrr**__…"¡¿Por qué tuvo que heredar la terquedad de su padre?!...¿Acaso Lisa no pintó algo de ella dentro de éste mocoso?...__**Puede que esto te suene ilógico pero es lo que haremos y yo no puedo salir por la puerta como una persona normal porque...**__no lo soy!...__**porque **__**esto es lo que TU PADRE ordenó que hicieras!**_

_El niño preguntó con desconfianza…__**¿**_**Estás segu…**

_**-Si vuelves a preguntarme eso le contaré a Lisa que tu robaste una de sus sexis pantaletas para vestir la estatua del fundador de tu escuela el día de aniversario!...**_

**-¿Cómo…cómo…**

_**-A la caja!...Ahora!...**__Le ordené con una palmada de cariño-enojo-advertencia y el niño que no era para nada tonto, corrió hacia el baúl y se metió dentro._

_Sonreí y me acerqué para comprobar que estuviera perfectamente cómodo, le pedí que enviara a Dean un mensaje por mí y luego le bese con cariño y nostalgia. _

_Cuando mis fríos labios tocaron su tibia frente, cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo de nuevo. Le contemplé tres segundos más antes de cerrar la tapa y ver como la pared de madera se incendiaba y caía aplastando la camilla donde Ben estuvo dormido minutos antes. _

_Me sentí aliviada al ver que Dean estaba sano mientras uno de sus oponentes moría consumido por las llamas, sin embargo el otro desgraciado solo estaba mal herido…_

_**-ESTO LO PAGARAS CON LA VIDA DE TU CRIA!**_

_Le escuché gritar y vi a Dean estremecerse con la amenaza. El engendro corrió hacia la habitación en busca de Ben, al no encontrarlo se sorprendió y su distracción le costó caro porque Sam logró prenderle fuego también…Já hoy te llegó el día de volver a los infiernos maldito!_

_Cayó al suelo sin entender que había pasado con su pequeña víctima, era imposible que escapara porque lo habían sedado…Ahhhhhh… ¡Como me hubiese gustado que ese infeliz muriera con la duda!…pero…_

_**-Ya entiendo!...**me vio de pie protegiendo aquella caja con mi cuerpo_…_**lo escondiste en el baúl!...**__Me gritó con furia en medio de su agonía._

_Al escuchar eso Dean corrió hacia mí y yo me aparté de inmediato pero le observaba fascinada. _

_El joven Abrió el baúl con desesperación y la alegría que se reflejó en su rostro fue una de las cosas más hermosas y espectaculares que he visto en años!_

_Cargó al chiquillo en sus brazos y junto a Sam corrieron fuera de aquel lugar que dentro de poco, quedaría reducido a cenizas. _

_Tan tranquila y serena, salí evitando la mirada de odio que aquél engendro me dedicaba y aparecí junto al impala solo para contemplar al hermano mayor depositar a su niño cariñosamente en el asiento… "Misión cumplida" me dije e iba a retirarme cuando… _

_**-Te quiero tanto…**__ escuché al mayor susurrar y volteé asustada, pero Dean no hablaba conmigo, si no con Ben y luego le_ _dio un corto beso en la frente como yo misma lo hice minutos antes._

_La escena me conmovió y no pude evitar la tentación de acercarme y besarlo a él también. Dean se estremeció con mi toque pero no dijo nada, simplemente subió al asiento del conductor, encendió el motor y los tres desaparecieron entre los pinares y la oscuridad._

_Al principio les dije que ésta sería una noche especial…y lo fue, al menos para mí que les tuve tan cerca, que pude verlos y casi tocarlos._

_Alcé mis ojos al horizonte donde una escaza luz anunciaba que el amanecer se acercaba y que el motivo de mi visita había llegado a su fin…al igual que mi intervención en esta historia._


	2. Por Ben y por Lisa

**CAPITULO 2**

"**POR BEN Y POR LISA"**

Dean se encontraba sentado en el piso de su habitación observando las dos figuras que dormían abrazados en su cama. Parecía mentira que solo llevara un par de meses junto a Lisa y a Ben y que ellos ya se hubieran adueñado de su casa, de su cama…y de su vida.

"Disfrutar de una familia normal era algo prohibido para un Winchester" eso fue lo que Dean siempre creyó como si fuera parte de los diez mandamientos, pero al conocer a Lisa y al pequeño Ben, decidió que era tiempo de un cambio, pretendió ignorar su propias reglas y ¿Qué obtuvo como resultado?...pues que Ben fue secuestrado y casi asesinado. El no iba a volver a cometer ese error, ya no podía darse el lujo de pensar que podía aspirar a una vida normal y por eso tomó una decisión.

Se puso en pie sin hacer el menor ruido, no quería levantarles y no es que fuera tan temprano, más bien pasaba la hora del mediodía pero después de la noche que habían sufrido pues, quedarse todo el día durmiendo a pierna suelta sonaba como un buen plan, incluso él se vio tentado a quitarse los zapatos y acomodarse en la cama…pero no era momento de dormir…era el momento de marcharse.

Llevaba casi una hora, ahí sentado, mirando a la mujer que amaba, con el deseo de despertarla para que le diera una excusa que le obligara a quedarse…aunque eso no era lo correcto, es lo que le hubiese hecho feliz, pero no era lo correcto…además, ¿Desde cuándo a un Winchester se le permitió ser feliz?...al menos él había experimentado más de dos meses de felicidad junto a ellos y debía estar agradecido por eso.

Ben comenzó a roncar, a Dean le preocupaba que el chico pudiera tener pesadillas al respecto y por eso le había llevado a su habitación, además Lisa no parecía estar dispuesta a separarse de su hijo ni para ir al baño, así que mirara por donde se mirara, el Winchester salía sobrando.

Casi abandonaba la habitación cuando Ben empezó a hablar dormido, el joven se acercó con cuidado e inclinó su cabeza para escuchar los susurros:

- _**"Papá**_"…Ben dijo entre sueños y Dean casi cae de espaldas. Sintió como si un cacharro de agua glacial le hubiese caído encima con trozos de hielo incluidos. Era la misma palabra que había escuchado día anterior, casualmente de la boca del mismo chico, pero con un tono muy diferente.

-_**Ojala me hubieses dado la inoportunidad de serlo…**_Respondió también entre susurros recordando que ya no tendría tiempo para demostrarle a Ben que si podía llenar ese puesto…_**Cuida de tu madre y pórtate bien…**_Añadió a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y a la vez, un capítulo de su vida.

Bajó las escaleras con pasos rápidos, para no dar lugar a que el arrepentimiento le atacara de nuevo y llegó a la cocina. Abrió los cajones en busca de un lápiz y un pedazo de papel, quizá no fuera la mejor forma de decir _"Adiós, me voy y no volveremos a vernos"_ pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

En su búsqueda, se topó con la lista de víveres que Lisa había escrito para surtir la despensa del mes. Una de sus cejas se alzó al notar que solo incluía verduras. Quizá su novia pensaba ponerlos a dieta o quizá…¿Será que en verdad piensa cumplir su promesa?

Dean se apoyó en el desayunador y comenzó a reír mientras recodaba lo que había ocurrido la mañana anterior:

_Era muy temprano… muy, muy, pero muy temprano cuando el mayor de los Winchester despertó y comenzó a estirarse por toda la cama notando de inmediato dos cosas extrañas. _

_La primera era que su querida Lisa no estaba a su lado, la segunda y la más importante…que si su sentido del olfato no le fallaba...olía a…a…_

_Dean se sentó de golpe, se puso unos pantalones deportivos y salió de la habitación._

_-__**¡Tocino!...**__dijo mientras inhalaba con fuerza y se le hacía agua la boca…hablando de agua, por más que le gustara el tocino frito, había otro lugar urgente de visitar antes de bajar a la cocina y justo cuando caminaba por el pasillo, la puerta de Ben se abrió y un desaliñado y descalzo jovencito apareció en la escena._

_No era mucho el tiempo que Ben llevaban viviendo con Dean, pero solo les hizo falta un día para descubrir todas las cosas que tenían en común, ambos eran tercos, bromistas y de humor sarcástico que ponía a Lisa de cabeza…ahhh, también compartían su adicción al tocino y aunque Dean lo negara, este chico experimentaba la misma mezcla de arrogancia-valentía de un Winchester a su edad. _

_Dean esperó a que su hijo adoptivo le saludara con un "buenos días", o un "¿qué onda, que tal dormiste?" o por lo menos un "Uhhhmmm" que le indicara que Ben aún estaba entre los vivos, pero el niño solo lo miró con grandes ojos y dijo:_

**-**_**Yo voy primero!...**_

_Antes de lanzarse a correr hacia el sanitario, dejando al mayor casi orinándose a medio pasillo. Dean lanzó un gruñido y bajó las escaleras rezando incoherencias que ni yo misma entendí pero que intuyo no eran el Padre Nuestro._

_**-Ehhh, ¿levantado tan temprano?...**__Lisa le gritó desde la cocina, pero el joven la ignoró mientras buscaba un par de zapatillas que debían estar por algún lado de la sala._

_Al no recibir su respectivo beso mañanero, la dama se acercó justo cuando su novio abría la puerta y se disponía a salir__**…¿Dean?...¿A dónde vas a éstas horas?**_

_**-A hacer pis en las plantas del vecino de enfrente!**_

_Lisa puso los ojos en blanco__**: Hablo en serio Dean…**_

_**-Yo también!**_

_**-Pero…pero…**__La mujer tartamudeaba alarmada_…_**¿Por qué?**_

_**-Porque ese viejo chismoso siempre me ha caído gordo!**_

_**-No!...me refiero a que ¿por qué vas a orinar en las plantas de afuera?**_

_Dean se detuvo justo bajo el marco de la puerta…__**¿Prefieres que me orine en las plantas de aquí dentro?...Euggg Lisa, eso sería asqueroso!...**__y dicho eso salió muy fresco hacia el patio de enfrente._

_Siendo sinceros, Lisa estuvo tentada a seguirlo, solo para comprobar si era una de sus acostumbradas bromas…pero pensándolo bien, podía sobrevivir con la duda, hay cosas que es mejor ignorarlas por completo y este era un claro ejemplo de eso._

_Lisa tiraba los huevos a la sartén cuando su novio regresó de su excursión mañanera. Dean no estaba de humor, pero por alguna razón "inexplicable" al ver a su hermosa novia, de espaldas y vestida con una diminuta bata de finos encajes, pues, se sintió más…más…¿feliz?._

_Se acercó con lentitud y le dio un sensual beso en el cuello tapando con sus manos los ojos de la dama…__**-¿Adivina quién soy?...**__le dijo con voz dulce mordisqueándole la oreja como si tuviese intención de comérsela muy despacito.._

_**-Uh…Deberás darme una pista porque no tengo idea…**__Lisa respondió entrando también en el juego.._

_**-¿Una pista?…Ohhh nena no puedes equivocarte porque soy el único hombre que hace que tu corazón se acelere al verlo!…**__Las manos de Dean descendieron hasta posicionarse en las caderas de su novia que permanecía con los ojos cerrados._

_Lisa emitía un jadeo con cada palabra y balanceaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro__**: Ummmm…creo que conozco alguien así, es un tipo fuerte y todo un semental en la cama…**_

_**-Ese soy yo nena!**__...Dean puso la mano en su vientre y la pegó mas a su cuerpo…__**Dí mi nombre nena, dilo…**_

_**-Eres alto, tremendamente guapo, sexy y llevas el apellido Winchester…**_

_**-Ya lo tienes, grita mi nombre nena, dilo, dilo!...**__El joven le mordisqueaba el cuello con pasión e iba besarla cuando Lisa gritó:_

_**-Ohhhhhh…SAM!**_

_**-¡¿QUÉ?!...**__Dean tomó a la chica de los hombros y la volteó de inmediato…__**¿Sam?...debes estar bromeando!**_ _…le gritó mandando lejos el anterior tono picaresco y sensual._

_**-jajajaja…Upss, parece que me equivoqué de hermano jajajaja…**__La mujer se burlaba de la cara resentida de su novio._

_Dean le sonrió, la jaló de nuevo, la apretó de la cintura y la besó con fuerza dejándola casi sin aire…__**Eso es porque te amo…**__dijo viéndola directo a los ojos y la dama parecía flotar en una nube de azúcar…__**Y esto para que no vuelvas a equivocarte…**__Levantando su mano derecha en el aire, le dejó ir un palmazo que estremeció ambos glúteos de Lisa a la vez. _

_**-Ouchhhhhhhh!...Dean Winchester!…**__ella lo soltó y comenzó a frotar la parte baja de su espalda con indignación…__**Eres un bruto!...**__le gritó alzando la espátula e intentando golpear al Winchester con ella…_

_**-jajajajaa…lo siento, lo siento…**__Dean apenas y se defendía de los golpes porque caía de la risa…__**Vale, vale, tú ganas, me rindo, me rindo…**__levantó las manos en señal de derrota y Lisa comenzó a reírse también._

_**-Pues en estos minutos serás mi esclavo…**__la mujer le dijo tirando la espátula al suelo…__**Arriba las manos!...**__le ordenó y Dean obedeció de muy buena gana, eso de ser esclavo de su novia no le sonaba tan mala idea._

_Lisa trazaba figuras con sus uñas sobre el cuerpo del joven y con cada línea recorrida, plantaba un beso muy suave sintiendo el calor en sus labios…primero en el pecho y después en el estómago descendiendo con mordisquitos juguetones hasta el ombligo para luego… _

_**-¡Owwww Lisa!..¡Cuidado con los huevos!...**__Dean le gritó arruinando totalmente la sensualidad del momento…_

**-**_**¿Qué?...pero ni siquiera los he tocado!..**__La mujer se quejó mientras su novio la quitaba de enfrente y de tres pasos largos llegaba a la estufa donde la tortilla de huevos y queso quedó hecha carbón._

_Dean apagó de inmediato la estufa, arrojó la sartén al lavado de metal y abrió la ventana para despejar el humo negro. Lisa estaba tan colorada de la vergüenza que solo atinó a cubrir su cara entre sus manos y ni siquiera se movió…era la cuarta vez desde que estaba en casa de su novio que quemaba algo!...definitivamente ese día iría al supermercado y todos a comer puras ensaladas! _

_**-Oh Dios!...Soy un peligro! Te prometo que no volveré a cocinar nada!**_

_**-Jajajajaja…**__El joven le dijo con esa sonrisa de actor de TV y se acercó a ella para consolarla…__**No te preocupes nena, todavía podemos desayunar tocino, además a Ben también le gusta tocino y…**_

_**-¡Ben!...Tengo que despertarlo ahorita o va llegar tarde a la escuela!**_

_**-Tranquila…**__El joven la abrazó de nuevo como diciendo ¿En qué nos habíamos quedado?...__**No te alteres que Ben**__**ya está despierto.**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!...**__Lisa gritó alejándose de Dean como si tuviera lepra o algo así__**…¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?.¿Te imaginas si hubiera entrado cuando estábamos…estábamos…Grrrrrrrrrrrr…Encárgate del desayuno, yo me voy a cambiar!**_

_Y la mujer corrió escaleras arriba dejando a Dean solito, desamparado y con carita de hambre diciendo adiós a su mañana de juegos._

_Refunfuñando y con su mal humor acompañándole de vuelta, el Winchester puso pan en la tostadora, colocó el tazón de tocino frito sobre la mesa y comenzó a limpiar el desastre que los inoportunos huevos revueltos ocasionaron._

_**-¡Joder!... mira qué manera de comenzar el día!...Mierda hoy todo me sale mal!...**__se quejó agarrando la freidera y tirando los restos de comida quemada al basurero…__**¿Qué?¿No podían esperarse un minuto, un maldito minuto para agarrar fuego?...**__alegaba mirando al difunto omelet…__**Nahhh tenían que arruinarme la diversión y justo cuando Lisa estaba a punto de…**_

_**¡Crush!...**_

_Ante el ruido, el joven se dio vuelta y ahí, de pie junto al desayunador y masticando un trozo de tocino con la boca abierta, estaba Ben mirando a Dean muy curioso y a la espera de que continuara con su conversación…_

_**-Ehhh…¿Y tú desde cuándo apareciste?...**__Le preguntó intentando recordar si había dicho alguna burrada en su monólogo...caray…¿Será que Ben ya recibió la charla de las flores y las abejitas?_

_**-Pues, creo que desde el día en que mi padre tuvo sexo con mi madre…**__Vale, ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta Dean?..._

_** .ja…chistosito**__…El Winchester le respondió de mala gana pero al voltearse de nuevo, no pudo evitar sonreír__**…¿Te crees más listo que yo mocoso?**_

_**-Bueno, ya que lo mencionaaaaasss…Al menos yo sé que debo apagar la estufa antes de que la comida se queme…**__Ben dijo muy fresco agarrando otro pedazo de tocino._

_**-Yo no quemé nada! Lisa se distrajo porque yo...yo…y entonces ella…pues…**__Dean iba a defenderse, carajo que él era buen cocinero!...pero…¿Cómo le explicas a un niño lo que realmente pasó?...no pues yo creo que es hora de cambiar de tema ¿no?_

_**-Grrrrr… mejor ve a vestirte y luego baja a desayunar.**_

_**-Ya estoy vestido.**_

_**-¿Y tus libros?**_

_**-En la mochila.**_

_**-¿Y tus dientes?**_

_**-Sin caries…**__El chico dedicó a Dean su "sonrisa Colgate"…__**¿Ves? **_

_**-¿Y los zapatos?**_

_**-En mis pies…**__Ben levantó el pie derecho para demostrar que se había calzado adecuadamente._

_**-Ok…eso significa que…**__Dean levantó un dedo comenzando a enumerar: __**uno, fuiste al sanitario…dos, te duchaste…tres, te cepillaste los dientes…cuatro, te vestiste…cinco, te calzaste y seis, ordenaste tu mochila en…**__El Winchester observó su reloj…__** aproximadamente 10 minutos?!...Wooow…¿Quién eres?¿Flashkid?**_

_**-Buenooo…puede que haya olvidado hacer algunas de esas cosas…**__Ben confesó…__**pero no te diré cuál!**_

_Dean rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, además ¿Quién necesita un baño por las mañanas?_

_**-Esta bien, entonces ayúdame a poner la mesa para el desayuno.**_

_**-Uh..uh…Ya tengo que irme…**_

_**-¿Irte?¿A dónde?**_

_**-¿Qué no sabes que voy a una escuela todas las mañanas?**_

_**-Si y en serio compadezco a tus profesores, pero porqué tienes que salir tan temprano?… **_

_**-Ahhh es que el hermano de Jared va a llevarnos en su auto.**_

_**-¿Jared?¿Quién es Jared?**_

_**-Es un amigo y…**_

_**-¿Y es de confianza?¿Tu madre lo conoce?**_

_**-Wooo…wooo…wooo…**__Ben levantó las manos con las palmas abiertas…__**cálmate Dean, caramba que pareces detective de policía!**_

_**-En realidad muchachito, soy algo peor que eso…**_

_**-Ahhhh no, no me vengas con que ahora quieres que te llame "Papá"!...**__El chico hizo comillas con sus dedos e incluyó cierta dosis de sarcasmo y burla en la palabra._

_Dean le miró muy fijo y sin saber porqué ese comentario le dolió tanto. Sabía que aún era muy pronto para dar ese paso, pero por menos creía que el niño le tenía simpatía y por lo menos algo de cariño ¿no? _

_**-El respeto es algo básico Ben, así que harías bien en recordar con quien hablas…**_

_La voz del hombre había descendido un poco, no era su tono habitual de compañerismo y Ben lo notó. _

_Debo aclarar que al chico si le agradaba el Winchester ¿A quién no, si era un tipo tan cool? _

_Ben todavía no estaba muy enterado de todo el negocio familiar pero si había visto las armas una vez y eso hizo crecer su admiración, además Dean, no estaba todo el día respirándole en el cuello como su madre… caramba que estaba entrando a la adolescencia y necesitaba más espacio, mucha más libertad y muchísisisisisimo mas dinero! _

_Pero y ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál era el problema? Pues…simple: No le convenía que Dean hiciera tantas preguntas sobre Jared y su hermano, eso podía traerle muchos líos y a nadie le gustan los líos, así que al escuchar que el auto de su amigo había llegado, decidió cortar ésta conversación de raíz:_

_**-Y usted Sr. Winchester, haría bien en recordar que no es mi padre, ese puesto aún le queda grande...**__Ben respondió tirándose la mochila al hombro y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo antes de que Dean se repusiera del golpe._

_Menos de un minuto pasó antes de que Lisa bajara las escaleras__**…¿Ben está aquí?...le busqué en su cuarto pero…**_

_**-Se ha ido…**__El caballero respondió forzando una sonrisa entre dientes._

_**-¿Sin despedirse de mí?...**_

_**-Tenía prisa, se fue con un amigo. **_

_**Pero qué se ha creído ese mocoso?**_

_**-Uhmm…**_ hizo como si se lo pensara…_**No tengo mucha experiencia en eso, pero quizá **__**crea que ya es muy grande para despedirse de su madre con un beso…**_

_**-Já, nunca se es demasiado grande para besar a su madre!**_

_**-Y yo opino lo mismo nena…**_ Dean le dijo plantándole un beso en la boca y volviendo a mordisquearle la oreja, ahora que no había ni huevos en la estufa, ni adolescente malhumorados, seguro podían continuar con sus juegos.

**-**_**Deannnn… **L__isa se quejó pero no intentó apartarlo._

_**-¿Qué? Es que te extrañé ¿Por qué tardaste tanto allá arriba?...**_

_**-Ohhh…es que no encuentro un par de pantaletas de encaje que acabo de comprar..**_

_Los ojos de Dean se iluminaron más que cuando supo que había tocino de desayuno__**…¿Compraste lencería nueva?**_

_**-Si…pero ya te dije que no la encuentro…**_

_**-Pues vamos a buscarla!...**_

**_-¿Pero a dónde?..._**_Ella preguntó sin saber que su novio ya tenía muchas ideas rondando "sus" cabezas..._

_**-Bueno...Se**__** me ocurren un par de lugares muy creativos...**Le dijo e claro tono picarezco y seductor mientras la levantaba en brazos sin dejar de besarla._

_..._

Dean suspiró y sin querer arrugó la lista de compras que tenía en su mano tirándola a la basura, debía alejar esos recuerdos de su mente y concentrarse en lo importante…¿Y qué era lo importante?...la seguridad de los seres que amaba.

Así que con el corazón hecho añicos igual que esa insignificante hoja de papel que reposaba en el basurero, apretó el lapiz y escribió lo que fue, la conversación escrita más difícil de toda su vida... lo hizo por ellos: Por Ben y por Lisa.


	3. NO TE VAYAS PAPÁ!

Sam Winchester dio el último mordisco a su almuerzo que, en esta ocasión, consistía en un simple hotdog con mostaza y una gaseosa enlatada….vale que no era un platillo muy fino o nutritivo, pero fue lo único que pudo conseguir mientras caminaba hacia la casa de su hermano mayor con su mochila al hombro.

Apenas había cruzado un par de sílabas con Dean después de su inusual rescate esa misma madrugada, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio (aunque no está de más decir que si lo era) para adivinar lo que pasaría.

La culpa y el miedo reflejados en los ojos del mayor solo podía significar una cosa: Se marcharían del pueblo inmediatamente…. Y valga decir que Sam no apoyaba el hecho de que Dean se culpara por el secuestro de Ben, pero igual entendía sus motivos.

El apuesto Sam dio un vistazo a su reloj, arrojó la lata y los restos de su aperitivo al basurero y apresuró su paso…debían irse rápido y eso le hacía sentir un poco incómodo, vale que no era una experiencia nueva, pero al mismo tiempo…esta vez sí lo era.

El más joven Winchester iba a extrañar ésta vida, no solo por los domingos que pasaba con Ben jugando al futbol, o por lo divertido que era unirse a Lisa y chichar a su hermano mayor…sino porque esta era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que se había sentido como si fuera solo un chico "normal"

En poco tiempo, Lisa y Ben se habían convertido en parte de su familia y también les quería mucho…¿Por qué? Pues por el simple hecho que hacían a Dean feliz.

Su hermano podía negarlo una y mil veces, pero Sam lo conocía bien y sabía que el solitario y mujeriego Dean, al fin encontró un puerto donde anclar y no solo eso, sino que también se estaba enamorado hasta las orejas y haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Lisa y a su hijo…y esa era la razón de que nuevamente decidieran mudarse. El mayor no lo dijo en voz alta, pero el menor lo sabía y también le dolía.

Sam cruzaba frente al patio de la escuela donde Ben estudiaba, aunque estaba seguro que ese día el chico no había asistido ya que en versión oficial, todavía tenía sarampión.

"**Sarampión"…**se dijo Sam entre risitas, recordando la cara de Dean cuando habló con el Subdirector de la escuela la tarde anterior:

_**-¿A qué hora sale Ben del cole?...**__Sam preguntó a su hermano mayor._

_**-¿Uhmmm?**__...Dean volvió a responder de forma automática caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos traseros._

_**-Imagino que tienes planes, algo emocionante, por eso me llamaste ¿verdad?...**_

_**-¿Uhmmm?...**_

_**-Que hoy estás más idiota que de costumbre…**__el menor dijo un poco más fuerte._

_**-¿Uhmmm?**_

_-__**Vale ya me cansé de tus Uhmmm….**__Sam paró de caminar y jaló a su hermano para que se detuviera también_…_**Suéltalo que tu cerebro no tiene capacidad para almacenar tanto y puede explotar por sobrecarga…**_

_En otras ocasiones Dean se hubiese puesto al brinco pero dado que estaban por llegar a la escuela de Ben, lo mejor era desparramar la sopa de una vez…__**Ben y yo discutimos esta mañana, bueno no sé si eso se puede llamar una discusión pero…**_

_**-¿Te mando a la mierda?...**_

_**-¿Qué? ¡No!...**_

_**-¿Te dijo que cerraras tu maldita boca?**_

_**-Eso tampoco! cómo se te ocurre, ese chiquillo no es tan bocazas como tú o como yo.**_

_**-Já si clarooo…**__Sam no estaba de acuerdo en eso, Ben tenía un considerable repertorio de boconadas, solo que por alguna razón, no las decía frente a Dean…__**Entonces ¿qué te dijo?**_

_**- Pues…me dijo que…me dijo que yo no era su padre.**_

_Sam parpadeó un poco…__**¿Y lo eres?**_

_**-¡No!.. bueno, Lisa dice que no, pero yo no me refiero a eso…me refiero a…Grrr...**__Dean gruñó sin saber cómo explicarse, pero al final no fue necesario, estaba hablando con Sam, su mejor amigo, su compañero de caza, su hermano y la persona que mejor lo conocía._

_**-Dale tiempo Dean, es un chico inteligente solo tenle paciencia y…**_

_**-Paciencia es lo único que he tenido!...Vamos Sam, sabes que papá hace mucho que le huera curtido el culo a cuerazos pero yo…**__Dean guardó silencio, hablar de John siempre fue un tema sensible para ambos hermanos…__**yo no quiero que este chico tenga miedo de terminar con el trasero al aire cada vez que hablamos.**_

_**-El te quiere Dean…**_

_**-Já pues que modo tan chulo de demostrarlo!...**__dijo pateando una piedra que estaba a medio camino._

_**-jajajaja…y la que te espera porque este chico apenas y está entrando a la adolescencia!...jajaja…**_

_Dean comenzó a caminar, vale casi a correr alejándose de las risotadas de su hermano, estaba mas acostumbrado a estar en el lugar del que se burla, no a ser de quien se burlan. _

_**-Ok, ok, ok peace and love brother!…**__Sam corrió a su lado y extendió las manos al aire en señal de tregua__**…Relájate Dean, no es posible que un mocoso te ponga de ese genio, caramba que a ti ni un clan de vampiros te dobla!**_

_**-Grrrr…es que a Ben no puedo enterrarle una estaca en el corazón si me hace cabrear demasiado! **_

_**-jajajaja…no, definitivamente no…**__ Sam respiró hondo intentando ponerse en plan serio, pero la frustración de Dean era muy cómica como para no reírse…__**jajajaja**_

_**-Si anda búrlate pero te quedes sin tu único sobrino no te quejes!...**_

_**-Vamos Dean, piensa un poco, ¿Cómo arreglamos los Winchester los problemas?**_

_**-Matando a quien nos moleste..**_

_**-Vale, si…pero también somos buenos dialogando...**__Dean miró a su hermano con cara de "No me jodas"…__**bueno, quizá tú no.**_

_**-A mi no me criaron al estilo de la "familia Ingalls" Sam.**_

_**-Pues usa ese estilo de troglodita descerebrado que tienes y métele una buena patada en el trasero al mocoso!**_

_Dean parecía pensárselo, la idea no era del todo descabellada...que vá, si mas bien, era muy acertada!. Varias veces había visto a Lisa soltarle al chico un par de palmaditas de advertencia, claro nunca una cueriza en toda la regla, pero aún así, no creía tener el derecho de castigar a Ben, caramba apenas y llevaban unos meses viviendo juntos: __**Uhmmm puede que algún día lo haga…no lo sé, quizá no pueda porque…**_

_**-Ahhh no!...**__Sam pegó un grito__**… no me vengas con que no puedes que conmigo lo hacías antes y..**_

_**-Y puedo hacerlo todavía …**__Dean cogió a Sam desprevenido y le aplicó una llave con su brazo__**…A quién le llamas troglodita descerebrado..¿Eh?...**_

_**-Epa, suelta idiota, suelta!...**__El menor, que ahora era un poco mas alto que el mayor, se quejaba intentando soltarse pero sin poner esfuerzo, en su interior se alegraba de haber conseguido hacer reír Dean… ¡hay que ver los sacrificios que se hacen por los hermanos!_

_**-Vamos ya deja de hacerte el tonto y de perder tiempo que Ben ya casi sale. **_

_**-Seeeeeeee, claro ahora soy yo el que pierde el tiempo….**__Sam se acomodaba la camisa con el seño fruncido mientras cruzaba la calle, estaban en el portón frente a la escuela y había varios alumnos y maestros cerca__**…¿Y a dónde iremos?**_

_**-Le dije a Lisa que lo llevaríamos por ahí a dar una vuelta, pero debe estar en casa temprano, ya sabes los deberes y todo eso..**_

_**-¡Oh mi Dios y yo que creí que vería el apocalipsis antes de verte a ti en tu papel de padre responsable!**_

_Dean estaba a punto de replicar cuando miró al consejero de Ben acercarse__**. **__Lo había conocido hace el mes pasado durante un partido en la escuela, lisa los presentó y a Dean le pareció un tipo medio despistado pero muy amable… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?_

_-__**Señor Winchester, un placer saludarlo de nuevo…**__El hombre vestido de pantalones caqui y camisa blanca le estiró la mano en señal de saludo._

_**-Ehh hola…profesor…este…**__El mayor de los Winchester tartamudeaba mientras devolvía el saludo, por mas que lo intentaba no recordaba del apellido, tenía algo que ver con las verduras, era algo así como Col, pero el consejero no le dejó terminar de hablar…_

_**-Imagino que viene a recoger las tareas de Benjamín, es una lástima que se haya enfermado de sarampión ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?…**_

_**-¿Qué?...**__ al diablo con el nombre del maestro, ¿de qué estaba hablando este hombre?..._

_**-A principio de semana, se recibió una excusa de la señora Lisa, explicando sobre el brote de sarampión que había afectado a su hijo…**__El pedagogo frunció el ceño__**…¿Qué no estaba enterado?...**_

_¿Enterado de qué? ¿De que a Ben le queda muy poco de vida?__**...Ehhh…claro, claro, por eso vengo, precisamente a recoger los deberes que tengan, Ben se aburre mucho en casa y le vendría bien algo de trabajo…**_

_El profesor sonrió y palmeó el hombro de Dean afectuosamente…__**Já da gusto ver padres tan responsables y atentos con sus hijos, en seguida le informaré a la maestra que le envíe el reporte de trabajos y exámenes pendientes. Dele a Benjamín saludos de nuestra parte y dígale que le esperamos con los brazos abiertos en cuanto se recupere…**__le dijo alejándose de prisa para reprender un par de niños que discutían por una pelota._

_**-Eso haré profesor, eso haré…**__Dean respondió entre dientes con un semblante serio…o mejor dicho macabro. _

_El joven rubio que había observado en silencio la escena pensó que esto era un golpe de justicia enviado por el destino. A Sam no le ajustaban los dedos de las manos, ni los de los pies para enumerar las veces que Dean se había fugado de la escuela…¿Esa era la misma cara que ponía John cuando se enteraba?...pues si era así, Sam se compadeció del pobre Ben. _

_**-Vamos Sam, camina…**__Dean comenzó a caminar hacia el portón del pato escolar…__**debemos encontrar al fugitivo.**_

_**-Ehhh…¿Por qué no le dijiste al consejero la verdad?...**__Sam estaba muy curioso…¿Será que su hermano piensa cubrir a Ben?...¿Dónde había quedado lo del "padre responsable"?_

_**- ¡Já!...¿Y quedar como un idiota al que su hijo ha engañado durante toda la semana?...Noooooo mi querido Sam, este asunto es de los que se arregla directamente entre el cuero y la piel.**_

_Sam tuvo caminar muy rápido para darle alcance a su hermano, pero no pudo dejar de preguntarse: __**¿Entre el cuero y la piel?**_

_**-Entre el cuero de mi cinturón y el trasero de Ben….**__el mayor murmuró como única respuesta y entonces Sam supo que pronto se quedaría sin sobrino…o bueno, sin la mitad de su sobrino. _

_Ambos Winchester estaban por cruzar la calle cuando Dean sintió una piedrecilla golpear su espalda…__**¿Pero qué mierda…**__Al voltearse miró a un joven de unos 16 o 18 años semi-escondido tras dos grandes basureros._

_El mayor se acercó cauteloso haciendo un gesto a su hermano menor para que lo cubriera…el chico parecía inofensivo pero ese par de Winchester no están vivos precisamente por ser confiados._

_**-¿Es usted Dean Winchester?… el…el…el… ¿cazador?...**__El adolescente preguntó inseguro y lleno de miedo, era evidente que algo apestaba aquí y no eran precisamente los basureros._

_**-¿Quién eres?...**__el Winchester le preguntó en un tono enojado y como que no fue buena idea porque el chico volvió a esconderse…__**Vamos, sal de ahí que o voy a comerte…**__le dijo un poco mas calmado._

_El joven asomó la cabeza de nuevo…__**Soy…soy…Jonny…**__Uhmm Dean pensó y pensó pero ese nombre no le sonaba para nada…__**el hermano de Jared…**__¡ese nombre si que lo recordaba!_

_**-¡Eres el hermano del compañero de Ben!**_

_**-Si..señor…**_

_**-Entonces tú sabes dónde está mi hijo y no intentes mentirme que ya sé que no ha ido a la escuela en toda la semana!...¿Está con Jared?**_

_**-No…bueno…si, si han estado juntos toda la semana, Jared fue suspendido del cole por copiar en un examen y pues tampoco ha asistido a clases.**_

_Sam que se había mantenido a la expectativa, se paró al lado del chico…__**¿Y qué han hecho toda esta semana?**_

_**-Pues…**__Los ojos de Jonny vagaban de Sam a Dean y por último hacia sus zapatos…__**Yo trabajo en un club de videojuegos, uno que está cerca del centro y los chicos han estado conmigo estos días, mis padres no saben que Jared está suspendido porque yo contesté la llamada y me hice pasar por papá…**__al ver el ceño fruncido de Sam el chico comenzó a disculparse…__**sé que no estuvo bien, ¿ok?...pero..pues…caray ¿es que nunca han hecho nada estúpido por salvarle el culo a su hermanito?...**_

_Ante esa pregunta ambos Winchester suspiraron._

_**-¿y cómo sabes que soy…un cazador?...**__Dean continuaba receloso, algo seguía dándole mala espina en toda la historia._

_**-Ben nos lo dijo, bueno, se lo dice a todo el mundo, no para de hablar de su padre, el gran Dean Winchester!...dice que eres un experto cazador de monstruos yo no le creí pero mi hermano sí, además nos contó de tus armas, dice que las ha visto y hasta ofreció mostrárnoslas mañana…**__Jonny guardó silencio…__**upsss creo que hablé de mas…**__dijo un tanto apenado._

_**-Grrrrrrr…**__Dean gruñó frustrado y dio un golpe al estante de basura…__**Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo!...**_

_Vale que ahora Sam estaba preocupado. Hace muchos años cuando era un carajillo, Dean le descubrió jugando con una pistola y le había dado una tunda de la que todavía se acordaba. Su hermano podía ser un idiota en muchas cosas, pero en cuanto a las armas era casi tan paranoico como John…Ben tenía la muerte más segura que un regalo de navidad…aggg…¡Con lo que le gustaba hacerlas de tío!. _

_**-¿Y dónde está Ben ahora?...**__Sam preguntó esperando poder correr y darle alcance a su sobrino antes de que Dean lo ahorcara._

_**-Pues no sé…**__El adolescente revolví sus manos como si fueran de trapo, era evidente que estaba nervioso…_

_De dos pasos Dean lo jaló y lo suspendió del cuello de la camisa, hoy no era día para juegos…__**¿Cómo- que- no -sabes?...**__le preguntó zarandeándolo con cada palabra._

_Sam se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos, pero el chico casi llorando contestó algo que dejó a los hermanos en shock._

_**-Un par de tipos muy raros llegaron hoy al local y se lo llevaron, no sé a dónde, de verdad señor que no lo sé…**__Jonny ya no tenía reparo en dejar que las lágrimas corrieran por su cara…__**solo dijeron que avisara al cazador Winchester que si quería ver a su cría con vida, debía darse prisa y entregarse antes del amanecer...**_

…_._

Sam suspiró y apuró sus pasos, ya había cruzado la cuadra completa de la escuela de Ben y casi llegaba a la casa de Lisa. Todo parecía muy tranquilo en la zona e incluso podía ver el Impala estacionado frente al porche.

Esperaba que a estas alturas, Dean ya se hubiera relajado un poco. Muy pocas veces Sam había visto a su hermano mayor tan preocupado como en esta ocasión, es más, Sam había llegado a pensar que no existía nada en la tierra…ni en el infierno, que acojonara al gran Dean Winchester….pero se equivocó. El miedo a perder a otro miembro de la familia, era más grande de lo que el corazón de un Winchester podía soportar.

Afortunadamente el rescate había salido bien...demasiado bien en realidad, Dean podía decirle que estaba loco, pero Sam sintió como si alguien hubiese estado a su lado en cada momento, guiándolo y diciéndole cómo y cuándo actuar…fue muy extraño…y…y…quizá Dean tenía razón y sí se había vuelto loco.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y Sam vio a su hermano en la cocina, parecía que estaba terminando de escribir algo, no supo que era pero se imaginó que no decía: "Cariño me voy y volveré para la cena"…

Dean vio a su hermano menor entrar, dobló la nota y la pegó con un imán sobre la puerta del refrigerador. Tomó su maleta, le había tomado poco tiempo empacar, solo llevaba lo indispensable. Saludó a Sam con gesto de cabeza y le preguntó:

**-¿Listo para irnos?...**

Sam volteó su cabeza de lado, Dean estaba pálido y con ojeras…_¡Dios tiene menos vida que un muerto!..._ seguro había pasado en vela la madrugada…**-¿Y tú estás listo para irte hermano?...**

Dean soltó un pujido y cogió su mochila al hombro, sacó su billetera de su bolsillo delantero y colocó un par de dólares en la mesa, por si Linda o Ben necesitaban algo. No tenía ganas de hablar pero aún así contestó con sinceridad…**No, pero ya no existe nada que haga que dé la vuelta atrás..**

El tono de Dean sonó tan solemne que Sam casi le hace una reverencia…pero a veces el destino(o en este caso un simple mocoso) hace que nos traguemos nuestras propias palabras.

**- ¡NO TE VAYAS PAPÁ!...**

La voz de un niño de 9 años se escuchó a través de las gradas y sin saber cómo, Dean se encontró siendo sujetado fuertemente de su estómago…al parecer Ben, tenía otros planes para la vida de los Winchester.


End file.
